


'Partner' The First Case

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Series: 'Partner' [2]
Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first case of  Detectives Zane Jameson and Neo Anderson.<br/>It started with a child's murder ,  more complicated by  fresh wounds and hatred.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marrisa

Zane looks over at Neo's Mom.  
The black-haired woman smiles as she watches his living partner.  
This , this paradise , this heaven was nice but it wasn't the same.  
He's just glad Neo was finally starting to cope with his death.

Ever since he'd re-entered the acdemy , people had always assumed that he was young as he looked.  
He was/ had been 35 but he still looked 25, his computer record was ten years off.  
At least Neo having been 'fast-tracked' by the Captain to Detective when they'd started working together, had only turned 30 this year.

He can't help remembering back to he and Neo's first case.

* * *

 

_Five years ago..._

* * *

**Marrisa**

Zane Jameson looked up at his old friend and new partner Neo Anderson.  
The black-haired man still looked depressed about his FBI Agent Mother's murder.  
First that idiot Max Oni , now this and it wasn't even their first case yet.  
The blond man runs a hand thru his hair unlike Neo's it was chin-length.

" Jameson , Anderson come here. " they get up and follow as Captain Shane walks by the bull-pen.

They follow the dark-skinned man to a quiet corner and he turns to look at them.

"This is your first case , it's a homicide. Someone is murdering children.  
It needs to be solved before the papers find out about it. " the Captain says

"Yes, Captain. We'll make sure they get put away. " he and Neo respond.  
Captain Shane hands he and Neo each a copy of the file.

* * *

 

First Name:  Marrisa  Middle Name:  Chantelle  Last Name : Brown

Eye color:  Green    Hair Color : Black

Cause of Death: Gunshots    Age of Death:  Nine years old

* * *

 

 

"Dear god, Zane she was only nine years old. We really need to catch this guy. "

Zane is just glad Neo's talking again, he never really talked much but it was better than silence.  
Neo and I go put the files away and reluctantly go down to the morgue.

A dark red-haired man was standing over Marissa Brown's body.

The M.E looks up "Ah, the two newest 'Sons - Anderson and Jameson.  
I know you two will do fine. I'm Doctor Samson, Rob Samson , call me Sam.  
Let's hope you manage to catch the _thing_ that did this.  
No little girl deserves to be killed by a bullet wound or any wound. " the Doctor says.

The two Detectives leave for their cruiser.

* * *

 

Zane dreads the news that they have to deliver to Marissa's parents.  
He'll never gotten used to and he'll never will.

I can see Neo feels nearly sick this was exactly like his  Mom's murder but reversed.  
Instead of a child learning of a parents murder , a parent learning of a childs.

He had gone with Neo to his Mother's funeral. It had surprised them both  
to see the actual Director of the FBI Salis there for one of his Agents.

* * *

 

 

Two months earlier

Zane watches as Director Salis and one other FBI Agent walk up to his friend.

" Detective Anderson , I'm sorry that your Mother was killed.  
You don't know how sorry I am that who did this to your Mother got away.  
She was an incredible Agent , a credit to the whole bereau. "

Neo just blinks and nods in response , I can see how much he's holding back.  
Can see beneath the sadness , a building rage against his Mother's murderer.  
The Agent says something quietly that he can't hear but it gets a flicker from Neo.

Hours later at he and his boyfriend Tom's house , he hears Neo praticing his martial arts in the basement.  
They'd insisted he come live with him for awhile , until he could handle being on his own again.

* * *

 

Present time

They finally reach Marissa Black's former home.

"Do you want me to do this Neo ? " he asks.

Neo shakes his head , takes a deep breath and knocks on the door.  
Zane knows he is never going to forget this day.


	2. Scorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Telling Marrisa's father about her death.

Zane couldn't help but cringe as a huge muscled man even taller than Neo opened the door.

The brown-haired man glares and snarls "What'dya want ? " at them.  
It's obvious to me that, the assumed, Mr. Michael Brown didn't trust them.

"You would be Mr. Michael Brown , Marrisa Brown's father ? "

Neo inquires , his partner is good at supressing facial emotion when working.  
Neo's tense because this man reminds him of Oni.

"Yes, did something happen to her ? Who are you people ? " Mr. Brown asks.

"I'm Detective Neo Anderson , this is my partner Detective Zane Jameson, NYPD.  
Yes, I'm sorry to tell you something did to your daughter. Could we come in ? "

"Zane , Neo ? What sort of stupid names are those ?  
Even for a bunch of sissy pretty boys. "  
with that said Mr. Brown slams the door in their faces.

* * *

 

Rage burns like an inferno in Neo's eyes and I had to say  
" Neo ? Neo? **DETECTIVE** Anderson. I'll handle this , O.K partner ? "  
  
before the younger detective thinks of punching thru the door.  
With his strength the black-haired man could probably do it to.

For the past months on desk-duty after I'd requested Neo be my partner  
we'd had to survive being called the 'Pretty Sons' because of our looks and last names.  
Needless, it was old to get called 'pretty boy' and more rage - inducing especially for Neo.

"Bastard " Neo growls at the door , turns and stalks down the steps.

Part of the reason Neo and I had become friends ,  
when I'd re-entered the acdemy was because of our unusual first names.  
Also because I'd noticed the abuse signs in the younger man.

* * *

 

Zane knocks on the door again , neither of them want Mr. Brown  
finding out about his daughter's death in the papers.  
No matter how much of a jerk he might be at this moment.

 

"Mr. Brown, it's incredibly important I speak to you. "

Mr. Brown opens the door again and finally lets him in.  
The door thuds behind him , Zane gets led into a small kitchen.  
White walls with light gold trim and a small oven/stove top.

"What do you want _Detective_ ? " a sneer this time.

" You don't know how sorry I am to tell you this ...  
but Mr. Brown your daughter Marissa was ..  
she was murdered yesterday afternoon. "  
as he says this Zane pulls the photo out of his pocket.

* * *

 

From the pictures on the wall it's a perfect match.  
The man stares at the morgue photo in shock.  
Running a finger over it and looking up at the ones on the wall.  
Looking down again arrogance turns into tears and screaming in a second.

"WHO DID THIS ? WHO DID THIS TO MY LITTLE GIRL ? "

"That Mr. Brown is why my partner and I need your help.  
Do you know anyone who has a grude against you ?  
Or perhaps against your wife ? "  Zane asks with forced calm.

" Well, there's Terrance Mittel.  
Since I took that bouncer job at The White Rabbit from him. "  
Mr. Brown replies , getting up , looking like he wanted to go kill the man.

"Thank you for your help Mr. Brown.  
Rest assured my partner and I will get the man who did this. "  
  
Zane vows as he gets up and leaves to find Neo and Mittel.


	3. Mittel

Right now they were thinking it was pre-mediated murder.  
Since Mittel was our only suspect right now and also had gun training/ permits.  
Plus a possible motive to go after Michael Brown's family.

" Mr. Mittel , I'm Detective Anderson and this is my partner Detective Jameson.  
  Would you come with us for a short while ? It shouldn't take more than an hour.  
  Maybe two at the most. "

Zane nearly laughed as Terrance Mittel stared at his partner in shock.

It was almost funny how a lot of men took Neo for female until he spoke.  
Neo was more feminine looking with his huge eyes and dark red lips.  
The dark blond , blue eyed man glares at Neo with inexplicable rage.  
He sighs and they walked out of Dark Pond Inc. to the cruiser.

* * *

 

30 minutes later ....

Neo sat Mr. Mittel down in the chair and moved to the side of the room.  
Zane sat in front of Mittel and Mittel asks "Why am I here ? "

Neo rolls his eyes, they'd explained it already but evidently Mittel hadn't been listening.

" It's just a bit of questioning and if you consent DNA collecting.  
  Do you remember a Michael Brown ? He got a job that you applied for as well. " Zane says.

" Brown was all cozy ' I don't care who comes in. I'll protect them all the same.'   
  He only got that job because he got along with IT better than I did.  
 That THING doesn't deserve to run a business or live.  
 At least the gays know who they are. " Mittel spits angrily.

An eyebrow raises and he nods to Neo , who moves to stand beside Mittel.

* * *

 

Neo could be astonishingly scary at times recently , which made him a good 'bad' cop.

" Sure you didn't get the job , but that seems a lot to get so angry about.  
   Maybe the reason your so angry is something more than just a job lost.  
  Say one night you go to a bar and meet a nice girl , you talk , have a few drinks and go back to your place.  
  Then she stops in the bedroom and says she used to be male.  
  Do you feel that you got 'tricked' when she told you she used to be a guy ?  
  Then later your still fuming about it and you get angry.  
  Angry enough to kill somebody, anybody doesn't matter who.  
  You see a kid you'd be angry enough to go after them. "

Neo was radiating a subtle menace and Mittel looked like he could piss himself.  
Amazing how a 'pretty-boy cop' could be just as terrifying as a 'manly cop'.

" I don't know what your talking about. I'd never kill a stupid bastard much less a kid.  
   What's it got to do with anything ? Anderson. " Mittel asks.

" Yesterday afternoon Marissa Brown was shot to death.  
  She was the nine year-old daughter of Michael Brown."   
Zane was the one who answered

"You really think I did it ? I saw the girl walking on Mason street by herself.  
  I didn't do anything to her , some guy was talking to her. " Mittel growls

"What did this guy look like Mr. Mittel ? " Neo asks

"You're height , dark-hair. Black jacket , ripped jeans.  
  Now, take your stupid samples then I'm leaving."

Neo takes the samples and Zane lets Mittel leave saying  
"Whew , lucky he didn't want a lawyer. We'll take the samples to the lab.  
  Then see if we can find store cameras on Mason to verify Mittel's story.  
  After I think we should go talk to Jewel, she's the owner of The White Rabbit. "

* * *

 

Zane gets up , then he and Neo leave the Interrogation Room.


End file.
